


Corrupt The Mami

by WestOrEast



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Comedy, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Just a short series of silly little ficlets inspired by Corrupt the Magical Girl Quest over on QuestionableQuesting.





	Corrupt The Mami

_Valentine_

 

Mami had just finished drying her breakfast dishes when there was a ferocious pounding on her front door. It lasted for ten seconds, before cutting off. Even from her spot in the kitchen, she could hear some muffled voices arguing with each other. Frowning, she walked to the door of her apartment, cleaning her hands on a dish towel.

 

Opening the door, she was almost knocked backwards by the multitude of voices shouting at each other. Madoka, Homura, Sayaka and Kyouko were all there, all crammed next to each other, and all trying to be at the front of the crowd. Sayaka and Kyouko were the main ones arguing, voices raised and cheeks red as tried to push each other out of the way. Homura was at the back, but obviously waiting for her chance, eyes constantly flicking back and forth between Sayaka and Kyouko. Madoka was off to one side, clutching something to her chest, and trying to get her friends to stop arguing. Her timid pleas were completely drowned out by the ever-rising voices, though, and Mami couldn’t make out a single word she was saying.

 

It took a minute for them to realize the door had opened, and that Mami was staring at all four of them in shock. As Kyouko buried her elbow in Sayaka’s stomach, she turned her head enough to see Mami and her appalled expression. Her face went an interesting shade before her arm slammed back to her side.

 

“Please take my gift of chocolates for you, sempai!”

 

Four voices rang out as four heads were bowed. They had all thrust out red, heart-shaped boxes with ribbons on them as they spoke. Mami gaped at them, her mouth hanging open as she tried to process what was happening.

 

Seeing heads poke out along the hall, Mami stuttered out an invitation for them to come inside. They piled in, all four girls jostling to be the first one in. Finally, after taking far longer than it would have if they hadn’t been fighting, they were all inside the main room of Mami’s apartment.

 

They surrounded Mami in a semi-circle, a light burning in all four sets of eyes. They had their boxes of chocolates thrust out towards her, and were all talking over each other, trying to get the older girl to take their gift first.

 

“We’ve known each other for years, and-“

 

“You introduced Madoka and me to the world of meg-“

 

“We’ve fought side by side and you-“

 

“Mami, you’re exactly the kind of woman I want to be-“

 

Holding up her hands, Mami motioned for quiet, even as both a blush and smile crept across her face.

 

“Girls, I, I am honored by this, but, but,” Mami’s mind frantically raced over options on how not to offend the girls by taking none, or, even worse, taking one box. “But there’s no way I could choose between the four of you.”

 

It didn’t look like any of them had really bought it, and Kyouko opened her mouth to point that out in her characteristically delicate manner. Homura cut her off.

 

“That makes sense.” She cast a cold eye over the rest of the petitioners. “We’ll all leave our chocolates with you.”

 

They all nodded, with varying levels of acceptance, put their gifts on the coffee table. Standing back up, Homura swished her hair and turned back to Mami.

 

“And now, I have a pair of tickets for the river ride for you and me, Mami. Are you ready to go?”

 

With that, the argument started back up again, even louder than before.

 

“How could you, Homura? I was going to bring Mami back home to meet-“

 

“Like hell! I’m taking her to the arcade-“

 

“No, no, no, we’re going to a concert and-“

 

Mami sighed and buried her head in her hands. It was going to be a long day.

 

_Community Service_

Mami’s breaths came out in ragged pants. Who would have thought being the center of a gangbang would have been so exhausting? The boys had been the one thrusting into her, and arranging her in new positions, but she felt like she’d just fought the meanest witch in existence.

 

Turning her head, she could see Homura surrounded by a group of girls in varying states of dress. Homura herself was completely naked, and was slowly masturbating as she knelt in front of the crotch of the class’s teacher.

 

Mami was surprised that only one person was actively making use of Homura at the moment. Usually they were swarmed as soon they entered the classroom, the girls descending on Homura, and the boys surrounding Mami. Speaking of…

 

The student straddling Mami’s stomach grunted, his shaft moving even faster between her breasts. He came quickly, jets of cum shooting out and plastering Mami’s cheek. He sat back, panting as Mami turned her attention to him.

 

Earlier, she would have given him a compliment, and encouraged him to come back soon. Now, after being throatfucked by so many boys, and having so much cum shot inside her, all she could manage was giving him a wink with the one eye not glued shut by semen, and patting his thigh.

 

He dismounted slowly, taking care not to accidently kick the student fucking Mami’s ass. Her pussy had been more popular earlier on, but now there was so much cum (so much hot, sticky, tick, tasty cum, Mami thought to herself) pouring out of her slit that her ass was now the new favorite.

 

Several boys had already taken their turn there, and Mami could feel their cum being pushed deeper inside her with every thrust from the current student. There was nothing quite like a gangbang to make a girl feel welcome, she thought.

 

Another student stepped up to the desk she was lying on, his cock hard and tasty looking. She vaguely recognized him as one of the first boys to enjoy her favors. Mami shivered in excitement as she opened her mouth. That meant more of them would be ready soon, ready and eager to use the services she was offering to them.

 

As his cock entered Mami’s mouth, she closed her good eye. Rubbing her fingers over her fat, hard nipples, her whole body shuddered. Warm cum inside all her holes, a boy fucking her mouth, another fucking her ass, and her tits were being played with. She was going to get _at least_ two more orgasms before the period ended, and, if she was lucky, maybe three.

 

It was exhausting and exhilarating, taking care of a new classroom every day, but it was her and Homura’s duty as magical girls to buoy the spirits of their classmates enough to make sure they didn’t fall prey to witches.

 

_Egg of Venus_

Mami stroked Sayaka’s hair as the younger girl knelt on the carpet. The blue haired girl was panting, her cheeks were flushed, and her gaze was unfocused. She looked absolutely beautiful. Standing up, Mami walked over to her couch. Turning around, she snapped her fingers.

 

Sayaka started in surprise, but after looking around, started crawling towards Mami. Her belly, fat with the magical Egg inside it, brushed against the floor as she moved. She crawled in between Mami’s open legs and lowered her head down to the blonde’s crotch.

 

As she started pleasing her mistress, Mami patted her head. Looking around her apartment, she smiled. Sayaka looked so beautiful and needy, with the growing Egg inside her driving her to distraction, an itch that could only be scratched by Mami.

 

In the corner of the room, Mami’s creation sat. Large, green, and bulb shaped, Mami had to admit it rather ruined the looks of the room. However, it was useful enough to let it be. The exterior was semi-opaque, and Mami could see Kyouko inside, slowly twisting and turning inside the fluid that provided her air and nutrition. She could also see the tentacles winding around her limbs, and the two large ones plunging in and out of her crotch.

 

Kyouko still had a few more days inside there, but when she was done, she could join her girlfriend Sayaka. Not just join her in pleasing Mami, of course, she’d been doing that even before she entered the plant, but with an Egg growing inside her. And when it hatched (undoubtedly driving them to several orgasms) it would obliviate the need for a Grief Seed for almost a week.

 

Sayaka’s warm tongue pierced her folds, making Mami sigh in contentment. It had taken a while to teach her juniors what was expected of them, but now they, especially Sayaka and Kyouko, were very enthusiastic when they performed their duties.

 

As Sayaka brought up a finger to play with Mami’s rosebud, she smiled. It was nice to see Sayaka show that kind of initiative. She should reward her for it, Mami decided. But how? Make a blueberry tart for her? Or maybe let be the first to play with Kyouko when she came out from the plant? There were so many ways Mami had to reward her juniors for a job well done, it was hard to decide on just one.

 

Drawing her legs together behind Sayaka’s head, she looked down. With her free hand, Sayaka was playing with herself. That wasn’t a surprise, but what was was that she was pressing against her belly, instead of burying her hand in between her legs. Mami decided that the Egg growing inside her must have felt even more pleasurable than she’d have thought, if that was how Sayaka wanted to reach orgasm.

 

Closing her eyes, Mami luxuriated in the feeling of one of her juniors providing such skilled and enthusiastic attention to her. She’d reach her orgasm, and then teach Sayaka how to use her costume and glimpses of her figure to distract people, Mami decided. After all, being a mentor wasn’t all about her own pleasure.

 

_Pet_

Mami stumbled down the dark street. The night air was cold against her naked skin, but she was so hot it was a pleasant relief. As she passed under a bright street light, she shivered. What if someone saw her? All she had on were a pair of shoes and a collar. What if someone came by and saw her, her fat tits swaying with every step, the glistening on her thighs from her arousal, her needy lips? What if they saw a horny slut, and used her like she deserved?

 

Her fingers itched to touch herself, to relieve the burning in her core, but her mistress had been very explicit that the only way she was getting relief tonight was when she was allowed to. Staring at the smaller, fully clothed figure in front of her, she shivered. Mami could see the leash being held in one hand, the leash that connected the two of them. It always felt so right when her mistress put the collar around her neck, showing that Mami was someone special, someone who other people thought and cared about.

 

They arrived in a park, a small green space with a fountain playing in the middle. Mami’s mistress spun around, a smile on her face and a light in her eyes.

 

“Mami, go over to the fountain okay?”

 

Mami nodded, and slowly started over. Before she took two steps, she heard her mistress _tsk tsk_. She flinched, wondering what she’d done wrong.

 

“ _Crawl_ over there, Mami.”

 

Mami slowly lowered herself down onto all fours. She should have known. Mistress loved to see her boobs shake when she went on all fours (like a filthy, filthy bitch in heat Mami thought, and shuddered as her pussy spasmed). She crawled over to the fountain, resisting the urge to look up at her mistress as she passed by. That would get her a punishment, and, while she enjoyed them, the payoff took far too long arrive to be satisfying right now.

 

Climbing up to the concrete shelf surrounding the fountain, she looked up at her mistress. She spread her legs, hoping to entice her and give Mami some relief. Her hands she kept at her sides, pressed down against the cold concrete. The material felt good against her overheated core, smooth enough not to be irritating.

 

Mami’s breath caught in her throat as she saw her mistress reach into her purse. What was it going to be, she wondered? A vibrator? Cuffs? A strap-on? She squirmed in her seat, eagerly awaiting whatever toy her mistress would use on her. Whatever toy would get her off, make her squirm and cry and scream as mistress treated her like a two-yen whore who couldn’t think beyond her next orgasm.

 

Mami wasn’t expecting the video camera Mistress produced, and, for an instant, her cheeks paled. What was she going to do with that, Mami wondered? Post it online? Share it with the other magical girls? Share it with the school? There were so many ways a video camera could be used to humiliate Mami, and she couldn’t decide which one was most ~~desirable~~ likely to happen.

 

“Start masturbating, Mami.”

 

Her mistress’s quiet, but firm, order, snapped Mami out of her lustful daze. Shaking her head, she leaned back, and spread her legs apart even farther. Sure that the camera had an excellent view of her sodden center, she lifted her hands. Trailing her fingers over her hips, she almost cried out when one brushed against her clit, the little nub of flesh exposed and jutting out.

 

Squeezing a tit with her other hand, Mami bit her lip as her first finger easily slid inside her pussy. It felt so good, after the lovely torture earlier, being made to walk for at least fifteen minutes naked, waiting for someone to see her. And now, she was finally getting the chance to earn some relief.

 

A quick glance at her mistress showed that she had a wide smile on her face, and the camera pressed against her eye, making sure to get every detail of Mami humiliating herself. That made Mami pick up the pace, and add a second finger. She closed her eyes, to better appreciate the feelings of lust and fire running through her body. Pinching a nipple, she speeded up, lewd sounds coming from in between her legs.

 

Finally, she reached her peak, pussy tightening down around her fingers. It was like an explosion in her core, as her body shook. She couldn’t think, as the pleasure whited out her brain. Her entire world existed down there, a never-ending wave of pleasure.

 

Mami didn’t even try to muffle her cries, letting the entire block know she was coming. Barely catching herself from falling into the pool, her breath came in short pants as her body slowly cooled down. Her legs were shaking, like they should be wrapped around somebody, or that she should go for a run. Mami stared down at her breasts, still shaking back and forth, with her large nipples still rock hard in the cool night air. Lifting her gaze, she stared at her mistress, her blurred form still standing there, watching her.

 

Madoka smiled at her. Putting the camera in her bag, she picked up the leash where she’d dropped it.

 

“Let’s go home, Mami.”


End file.
